Persona 3: Resurrection Ch 2
by Mr.Thoughtless
Summary: The protagonist finally arrives to Gekkoukan High for the first time. What awaits for him there?


Hello! This is Mr. Thoughtless here! So the story you (readers) are looking at is an epilogue of what happened in Persona 3 FES: The Answer. It takes place 2 years after the events of the game and with the face of a new protagonist. Also, this is my first story I've ever written up, so if you could please be a little kind and not comment vulgar things. Also, if you (readers again) see ANY grammatical errors, please contact me so that I can revise it. Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

Persona 3: Resurrection

by: Mr. Thoughtless

* * *

Ch. 2 – School

The 3 of us finally arrived to Gekkoukan High School.

"Woah...", I stared with amazement. "What a large school."

The structure was amazing. Not only did the school have large fields where students can be at peace during break hours, but had multiple club rooms.

"So, how do you like it?", asked Junpei-Sempai.

"This place looks amazing! It looks something like it came out of a manga!", I said with excitement.

"Well, it's not all that amazing.", said Takeba-Sempai.

"Oh come on, Takeba! Let the kid have his moment", replied back Junpei-Sempai. "So, Kyusei, want me to show you around?"

"Sure!", I said to him.

As we toured around the school, I learned a lot about its structure. Junpei-Sempai and Takeba-Sempai showed me the different rooms like the cafeteria, room numbers, and...

"And this is the 2nd Floor! Here, you'll find your very trusty student council! They'll help you with anything that you have troubles with!", exclaimed my very enthusiastic sempai.

"Junpei, can you NOT shout out loud in the hallway? Your obnoxious voice is making my ears ring...And on top of that, people are staring at us.", said Takeba-Sempai.

"Oh come on! I'm just giving Kyusei here a professional tour of the school!", he said.

"Whatever..."

All of the sudden, the Student Council room opens and there stood 2 beautiful students. One had short blonde hair and had a strong aura surrounding her and the other had hair up to her neck and looked a bit timid.

"Hey! Waddya know! It's our very own Student Council President!", said Sempai.

The blonde girl looked at sempai and smiled.

"Hello Junpei. How was your summer?"

"Great!"

The girl nods. She then stared towards Takeba-Sempai.

"And yours, Yukari?"

"It was fun. Thanks Aegis. So, how was yours?"

"Busy, but I still managed to have a good time."

"That's great! Hey, Fuuka! How was your summer?"

The timid girl mustered courage to talk to her friends.

"I had a good time working with Aegis-san."

"Hey! Guys! I completely forgot to introduce you to Kyusei! Hey Kyusei, say hello!", said Junpei-Sempai.

I stared at them awkwardly.

"Uh...um...hello."

"Kyusei here is a first year, Aegis. Wanna introduce yourself to him?"

"Ah! Yes! Hello, my name is Aegis. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yuuka-chan! Why don't you introduce yourself to him to?", said Takeba-Sempai.

"Oh! Uh...Hello! My name is Fuuka Yamagashi! I'm a 3rd year and so is Aegis-san."

"Oh, I see. I'm a first year", I told them. (So they're all 3rd years? Man, did I meet a lot of sempais today...)

"So, what's your last name, Kyusei-san?", asked Aegis-Sempai.

"Oh, its Kyusei Yukyou.", I replied.

"Kyusei...That's a nice name...It kind off reminds me of him...Oh, I'm sorry. I was just rambling about something I shouldn't have said. Please excuse. Also, if you have any troubles with our school, please just visit the Student Council Room. We will help you any way possible."

"Aegis here is the President of the Student Council. And Yuuka-chan here is Vice President.", said Junpei-Sempai.

"Huh...Well, thank you very much Sempai.", I told him.

*The bell rings

"Ah, looks like class began! We best go to all our homerooms. Farewell, Yukyou-san.", said Aegis-Sempai.

We all quickly parted and went to our designated homerooms.

"Let's see here...Room...2-F...Now where exactly is that?"

I quickly scanned the hallways until I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!", said the stranger.

"Oh, sorry about that", I apologized.

The stranger grabs me by the collar and pins me against the wall.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?", asked the boy menacingly.

"N-no, I didn't. I was just looking for my class, and all of the sudden we bumped into each other.", I stuttered.

"Che, yeah right. You're lucky today's the first day kid. If it was any other day, I would of kicked your ass by now.", said the boy.

"Uh...sorry...", I replied.

"Just get your ass out of hear. Before I change my mind...", he threatened.

I quickly ran out of his way and began frantically searching for my classroom. I finally found Room 2-F and entered. I quickly found a seat near the front of the class and sat. Just as I sat there, I began to hear people whispering to each other about me.

"He's sitting there?"

"Dude, doesn't he know about the curse?"

"I can't believe he's gonna sit there."

I tried to block out the negative comments. "It's just a seat. Who the hell cares? And besides that,what curse?".

The teacher finally comes into the class.

"Hello students! I am your homeroom teacher. I hope you all study hard and go to prestigious universities."

Everyone was quiet.

"Oh, *clears throat. Well, how about we introduce ourselves? Starting with..."

All of the sudden, the door opens and walks in the student I met earlier in the hall. I turned my head towards the teacher.

"Young man! The bell already rang! Why are you late?"

The student glared at the teacher.

"...Che..."

He scanned the room and his eyes finally preyed upon me.

"So, your in this class too, shit-face?"

"*Gulp..."

"Hehehehe...Looks like this year is gonna be fun...", he said menacingly.

The student quickly found his seat at the back of the class. After he seated, the teacher resumed speaking.

"...Anyways...Let's introduce ourselves. Starting with our late student. Please stand up and introduce yourself to the class."

The teacher stared at the boy, but the boy did not stand up. He just glared back at the teacher.

"Name's Ryu Hayashi. Remember it, you trash.", he replied.

"Hmph. Young man, you better watch your mouth, or I'll report you to the principal."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, now you! Up in the second row! Please introduce yourself."

I hesitated. I looked at the teacher to confirm if he meant me.

"Yes, you. Please introduce yourself to the class."

I stood up.

"Um...My name is Kyusei Yukyou. It's a please to meet you all."

"HA!", Hayashi-san mocked. "What a pussy name! Go back and suck on your momma's titties, loser!"

The teacher finally lost it after hearing that.

"RYU HAYASHI! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"

The class was quiet.

"...Whatever. I'm out of here."

Hayashi-san left the classroom and the room's atmosphere felt dark.

"*Clears throat. Well, enough of that nonsense. Next!"

After we finished introducing ourselves to the class, the lunch bell finally rang.

"Okay class! Because today is the first day, I will not assign any homework today!", said Sensei.

Hungry, I quickly rummaged through my backpack, but only to find anything but a packed lunch.

"What the-! Ah man! I must've left it back at home...", I said to myself. "*sigh...talk about a bad first day..."

While continuing to mope about my lost lunch, a student from my class walks up to me.

"Hey...I saw that you don't have a lunch. Wanna share?", she said.

I gazed at her blankly.

"W-What?"

"Are you sure? Aren't you hungry?", I asked.

"Well, not really. I ate a big breakfast this morning, so I'm not that hungry."

"Huh...So, you sure you want to share food with me?"

"Well, I wouldn't have asked otherwise. But if you don't want to..."

"Okay! Thanks!"

I gave her a great big smile. As she saw my expression, she began to giggle.

"Well, lets put our desks together."

We put our desks together and the girl pulled out a BIG lunch.

(T-T-That's her LUNCH?), I stared with amazement.

She saw my expression, but did not understand what I was thinking.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's eat!"

She began to dig in.

"Uh...right."

While we began eating, I thought it was a good time to introduce ourselves.

"So...what's your name?", I asked.

"Mine? My name is Manami Ito. You're Kyusei, right?", she asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey, I want to ask you something. Why didn't you stand up for yourself when that bully kept messing around with you? Don't you have any friends?"

"..."

"Oh...sorry about that... But seriously, why didn't you fight back?", she kept pressing forward.

"Because...If I fight back, won't the situation worsen?"

"Well...um...maybe. But still! You shouldn't just be standing there and just take the hits!"

"..."

"Ugh, never mind. So why exactly don't you have any friends here?"

I looked at her with a gloomy expression. There was something I wanted to tell her, but I knew if I did, she would not look at me the same way again.

"Well, I moved a lot and my parents were always telling me move in with them."

"Oh...I see. You must be lucky, to travel a lot and all that stuff.", she replied.

"Um, excuse me, Manami-san..."

"Oh! No need to be so formal! Just call me Mana.", said Mana-san.

"Mana-san, how long have you been in this city?"

"Huh? Um...I guess for 5 years now."

"Have you noticed anything...strange around here?", I asked.

"Strange? Well, besides the fact that the ramen at the ramen shop tastes bad, but gets you smarter, then no. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering." I said sheeply.

(What am I, an idiot? I can't be talking about that to anyone!), I told myself.

After school, I went home. As I was walking home, I began to reminisce the events that happened today at school. "Man...Today was definitely not a good first day of school. I can't believe I'm already a target for a bully. *Sigh...Well, at least I got to meet lots of new people. So I guess it wasn't that bad."

Once I finally arrived home, I found my aunt in the living room couch. As I was taking off my shoe, my aunt began to call for me.

"Oh Kyusei! You're home! Honey, you're not going to believe what I have in store for you for school!", she exclaimed excitedly.

"What? You got a teacher's number?"

"Hohohohoho! No dear! Even better!"

"And what's that?"

"You're moving in to a dorm!"

"WHAT?"


End file.
